


Hi-Ho Silver!

by DaughterofElros



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a prompt that Patrick and Jonny are totally in love with each other, and giggle in bed, and are generally ridiculous.</p><p>And so here, I give you Kaner and all his ridiculous glory. And apologize in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi-Ho Silver!

“Fuck you, Man.” Patrick says, but there’s no edge to it, no harshness behind it. It’s lazy and relaxed, and he’s smiling as he stretches beneath Tazer. The sun is shining in through the window, spilling over the sheets and turning the whole world bright and golden. Or maybe it only seems that way because they won last night, and they have the day off, and they can spend as much as it as they want in bed.

“Other way around, Asshole.” Jonny tells him, swinging his leg over Patrick’s hips and pinning him with his thighs, pressing him down into the pillows with a grin and a deep, lingering kiss. “ _I’m_ going to be fucking _you_.  Just like last night.”

“Really? Big talk, lover boy,” Patrick chirps, but he’s definitely on board with the idea. Tazer pulls back a little and glares at him.

“No. You may _not_ use that as a pet name.”

“It’s a _term of endearment_.” Patrick says patiently before pulling the most ridiculously fake pouting face that Jonny has ever seen. “And besides. You’ve already vetoed ‘snookums’, ‘sweetie pie’, and ‘honeybear.’

“As would any sane person.” Tazer tries to look serious, but Patrick can tell that he’s trying not to laugh. Patrick is like, a _God_ at interpreting Jonny’s expressions. He’s not sure though if Jonny is smiling at Patrick, or at his own stealth maneuvers, because at that moment, he feels Jonny’s fingertip circling his entrance, slicked with lube and pressing  into him, filling him, teasing him. He shuts up for a minute because he wants to enjoy this, the delicious stretch as Jonny adds a second finger and then a third, giving him everything he’s hoping for, everything he needs.

Jonny eases his fingers out and reaches for the lube again, slicking himself up and then carefully, deliberately driving Patrick crazy by letting  his cock rest there, thrusting gently so that  it slides against Patrick’s entrance, but never dips inside. He knows that Jonny’s tormenting him for having a smart mouth, and that he’s either going to have to give up the pet names argument or up the ante.

He’s not known for quitting.

“You know,” he says with a smirk. “I could just call you _Captain_ in bed. Might cause a problem on the ice though, when you get all hot and bothered in the middle of a faceoff or something. Snookums is definitely safer. Or maybe just _Captain Serious_. I bet I could get you to actually _like_ that nickname in the end.” That does it, because Jonny is giving him the stink eye now, and the next thing Patrick knows, he’s being tickled. Like all-out tickle-war tickling, which is fine, because Jonny is more susceptible here than he is, if you know which weaknesses to exploit. Which Patrick does, thankyouverymuch.

It ends a few minutes later with both of them panting and Patrick on top. It was _naked_ tickling, so they’re both still pretty turned on, but just to make sure, he presses Jonny back against the headboard and proceeds to give him the filthiest, dirtiest kiss possible, licking into his mouth and tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth until Jonny is practically a wreck beneath him.

“I’m going to ride you.” He promises, and delights in being close enough to see how Jonny’s pupils dilate and hear how his breath hitches. He fulfills his promise, slicking Jonny up again and sinking down on him slowly, torturing them both with the restraint he shows. Once he’s seated, he moves in tiny little thrusts, giving him a taste of his own teasing medicine until Jonny begs him to go faster.

And then, because he’s been serious for like, _five whole minutes_ now, he grabs the baseball cap that’s sitting on the nightstand for god-knows-what reason, jams it on his head backwards, and picks up the pace with a cry of “Hi-Ho, Silver!” There may also be a lasso motion involved. Which, yeah it’s ridiculous, but it serves its intended purpose, because it gets Jonny to laugh, bright and loud and happy (and probably also a little mortified, but whatever). He’s the only one who can get Jonny to laugh this way, to let go of everything, to just have fun with shit, and he thinks sometimes that that’s why Jonny keeps him around. Because without Patrick, he’d just have that polite Canadian smile and that self-conscious chuckle, not the deep, incredulous laugh that he’s got going right now.

 He’s still laughing, shaking a little with it, and it’s creating some very interesting…sensations for Patrick. He starts to move again, and Jonny’s laughter subsides, but he keeps shaking his head and staring.

“You have been riding horses really, _really_ wrong” is all Jonny eventually says. And Patrick just can’t help taking advantage of the opening that Jonny’s left him.

“I’m not riding horses, Jonny.” He grins “I’m riding _you._ ” He basically lives for the way that Jonny’s eyes go dark then, and his expression gets really intense. And then Jonny’s hands are on his hips, urging him faster and harder, and one hand drops to wrap around Patrick’s cock, stroking him in time to the rhythm they’ve set. He can’t hold off against the onslaught of pleasure for long, and he comes pretty quickly, his eyes locked with Jonny’s as he has the realization once again of how fucking _lucky_ he is to have this, to have Jonny, and everything that they are.

It’s kind of mind-blowing, actually, and it must show on his face, because Jonny is looking at him with an expression of wonderment and saying “Holy Fuck, Pat.” And then he’s falling apart too, his breath coming in short gasps, his eyes closing as his head tilts back in ecstasy. His hand comes up to knock the hat away and tangle in Patrick’s hair, tugging him down afterward for a tired, happy kiss

“Fucking Amazing.” He tells Patrick as they ease apart, collapsing onto the bed in each other’s arms, because cleanup can wait until their legs might function properly again. Patrick just grins.

 “I love you.” Jonny tells him seriously, and he whispers it back through kisses that he presses to Jonny’s lips, utterly content.

He can’t even be bothered to be upset when Jonny reaches back to find the offending hat and holds it up. “This, on the other hand,” he explains, “is being confiscated. And possibly destroyed.” He tosses it toward the door, and Patrick just shrugs and snuggles down deeper in Jonny’s arms.

“Whatever.” He says offhandedly. “I’ll just score another hat trick.” He feels Jonny laughing silently at that and hides his grin against Jonny’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created prior to August, 2015. While I no longer produce new content featuring Patrick Kane, all works I have created remain in the Archive.


End file.
